Hikaru Namikaze
'Character First Name:' Hikaru 'Character Last Name:' ' Namikaze' 'IMVU Username:' UchihaSatori 'Nickname: (optional)' Raven Claw 'Age:' 18 'Date of Birth:' 29/2/186 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Omoidegakurian 'Height:' 6'1 'Weight:' 173 lb 'Blood Type:' O'+ 'Occupation: Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' A single scar over his right eye. 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status:' Dating Sakio Namikaze 'Personality:' ' Hikaru Namikaze has an acute sense for people with strong perceptive skills. His comments and his speach paterns do not offten raise or lower more then a few octaves when he's hyperfocusing during a fight or in the middle of a mission, almost like a 6th sense. Outside of battle he can be very playful or joking and be sort of the life of a situation. His natural personality is to be an ass whenm he meets some one but as he warms up to them will quickly become nicer. This only applies to men though, for women he is always polite but never particularly flirtatious since he is very picky when it comes to his choices in women. During training he has a determination and strong drive to get stronger as well as spending most of his time training either with a partner or alone rather then spending his time with frieds though he will make time for 1 or two important people to him. His back story is neither sad nor happy, more of boring, leading to his purpose for being a ninja. ' ' Hikaru was always more athletic and stronger then his friends which is what makes him adventurous and wanting to go out of the village on missions rather then in the village cooking or working a 9-5 job for the rest of his life. He has a blood lust not to kill, but to feel the adrenhaline rush of battle. He craves it and loves the feeling of it but preffers not to kill his opponent if they are a good challenge just for the sake of fighting them again. Beyond kinda he has an attraction with animals, not with loving them but with them loving him. His personality will seem to bring mostly dogs and birds to follow him both inside the villlage and on missions which he one day hopes to use as an advantage. He always has been ahead in his class of people his age and is more determined then most to be the strongest kunoichi in his village, and eventually the world.' 'Behaviour:' In mission: Serious, aggressive, and merciless. Out of mission: Funloving, caring, and helpful. 'Nindo: (optional)' Catch Phrase: "I am not prejudice to anyone, for death does not care what race you are, it comes to all eventually. Unfotunatly, I am death, and you had to meet me so soon." His ninja way is to become the strongest so that he can protect the ones he cares about and feel the rush of fighting even the most powerful shinobi. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Namikaze with no known family, has always lived on his own and taken care of himself. 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' Lightning(Cuz Namikaze are bad asses that need it.) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' 2 Gauntlets with clawed finger tips. 'Strengths' Fuinjutsu, Speed, Stamina amount, ' 'Weaknesses: ' Kyujutsu, Medical Jutsu, Genjutsu' 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' ''List the other weapons here: ''2 Guantlets with Clawed fingers. The fingers will slip into jointed claws that are as moveable as the human hand and will be attached to a gauntlet that reachs half way up the forearm like a long glove. Both will be made of strong metal that can block sword slashs that are not enganced with lightning or wind chakra. Both will completely encircle the part of the arm they cover and be made of two inch thick metal. Over all the entire gauntletand claws will completely cover the hands and the part of the forearm they cover. The claws can be enhanced with lightning to add cutting power just like a sword or fist weapon. Similar to this picture but thinner, more menuverable, and no chains. They do how ever have three blades on the top of the forearm that can act as cutting tools instead of long talon like claws. http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110410135152/fangma/images/4/4e/Sasuke_Saving_Naruto.png '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Shadow Clone Technique - Rank B Chakra Flow - Rank D Body Flicker - Rank B Body Replacement - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E 'Fuinjutsu:' Fuinjutsu I Fuinjutsu II 'Taijutsu:' Taijutsu I Taijutsu II 'Allies:' Omoidegakure, Jin Uchiha 'Enemies:' Amegakure 'Background Information:' Hikaru Namikaze was a boy who lost his parents to a mission accident. He grew up mostly alone or with very few friends living in a small appartment that was paid for by the village for many years. He was always being picked on or teased for his lack of parents but didnt really let it bother him because he knew he was destined for better things in his life then any of them could imagine. Even at a young age his ability to fight was above most, you could call it natural talent. When he turned age 9 he snuck out of the village deciding he wanted to move on from his life of being tortured and bullied since it was starting to grate on his nerves now. With all of his skills he thought he would be fine alone. He was out for a week eating plants that he had read were good to eat and avoiding things in the woods he had learned were bad. He was fine, but after 10 days in the middle of the night he was walking along the roads and had a bad feeling about what was going to happen that, almost an instinct telling him he was in danger but he ignored this instinct and kept walking. ''' '''Eventually, he saw a small fire in the woods with a camp of men that were wearing unfamiliar head bands, arm bands, and neck bands. He didnt know who these people were or what they wanted but he knew he had to leave. The moment he turned, he stepped in the wrong place, snapping a branch and rustling too many leaves. The moment he turned around the men from the camp were already there, one of them slashing down with a kunai blade. Closing his eyes he though to himself "This is the end, I lived a good life" but his thoughts were interupted with the sounds of clashing metal, a tugging on his collar, and a hot feeling over his right eye. Opening his left eye because his right was closed from pain, he saw a short blade under the Kunai and a man he had recognized from his village, his name was Jin Uchiha. Looking up, Jin grabbed Hikaru by the collar and threw him back from the fight where another lady caught him. The fight was tense but fast, Jin almost single handedly destroying the entire camp. During the walk back to the village, he looked up at Jin and asked him with a quiet and slightly high pitched voice of a child, "How did you find me?" All he could remember from that day was Jin saying "Remember to never leave a trail of bread crumbs if you dont want people to find you. By the way, you're pretty damn lucky that guy didn't blind your right eye back there." This was advice Hikaru would never forget. 3 years pass of hard training and effort before Hikaru became a genin at the top of his class, the day after graduation he even went to a black smith in town who had promised a weapon of his choice if he graduated. His weapon of chice, not what the black smith expected but turned out to be a perfect fit in the end, two clawed gauntlets. The black smith, after giving the weapons over, said that as he got older and the weapons got worn he and his family would repair and expand them to fit his needs. It only took him 2 years to reach the chuunin level after that, his gauntlets and skills working as one making him one of the greatest fighters in years to come to the village at his age. Today, he became a Chuunin and today he was starting his new life as a member of the Raven squad with his old idol and now his sensei Jin Uchiha. His plans were to work harder then anyone else ever had and defeat all in his way. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Kage's will fill this part out.))